


Magic in the lions

by X_galra_muffin_X



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cackling Haggar, Fun, I don't remember this is an older fic, Lion sex, Little plot, M/M, Magic, No Plot, One Shot, Troubles, Worried Paladins, bjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_galra_muffin_X/pseuds/X_galra_muffin_X
Summary: Haggar works her magic and its time for some BIG FUN





	Magic in the lions

**Author's Note:**

> SOrry this exists still enjoy

Zarkon was gone. Lotor was still somewhere and Shiro was back. Keith was now the true leader of Voltron and that lead with many pressures. Aside all this the team were doing great. Keith had decided to go talk to his old friend, red. “ Hey there, I've missed you girl but... Like Lance said to me, you wouldn't pick anyone who is not worthy, I am glad he is the one to pilot you.” He told red smiling. Secretly, Lance was around the corner. He slipped a little smile. Lance couldn't help it, normally Keith and him would argue but they seemed to be getting closer and this really proved it. Keith started to walk away from red to rejoin the team. Lance quickly scurried away so Keith didn't see him eavesdropping. After he was out of sight he let out a sigh of relief and kept on smiling. Deep inside Lance knew what he felt was more than friendship but he would never admit it, especially after how he thought Keith would never like him. His heart was racing to the point the beat clogged up his head. It was almost like his emotions were screaming for him to accept and come to terms with his feelings. He blocked them out and then sat down where the rest of them were. “ Lance where were you?” Pidge asked. “ Just wandering round, seeing more of the castle I guess.” He replied. Even though he seemed confident at lying he wasn't, he preferred to be open about things. Luckily, no one seemed to ask any further. Hours past of them just chatting and enjoying themselves. Allura loved these moments were she could see everyone a lot less stressed and more joyful. Keith didn't mind being sociable but he stayed there to listen to what Lance had to say. Keith liked Lance but he was an absolute flirt and seemed straight. Whenever he thought of Lance like that he just sighed, knowing it would never be. “ Well I am getting tired guys, night.” Pidge said with Hunk trailing behind. Shiro had already gone to bed, he always had early nights to have better energy and focus. Alura and Coran had left the room two which left Keith and Lance. When it got late Lance would be slightly more uncareful. Keith couldn't Stan being here with just Lance, he didn't want to do something irrational. Lance moved up to Keith. “ No need to be over there, now we dont have to shout.” He said. This didn't help Keith. Even being a night owl, keith was growing tired. With every word he said Keith didn't think he could listen to Lance anymore. Suddenly, his eyes grew heavy and his head lay gently on Lance’s since the were practically the same height. Lance didn't mind but he was shocked. He rest his on Keith then slipped his hand into Keith's. Keith’s grip tightened and they drifted off. Morning had come and so had a few surprises for some paladins. They all woke up around the same time and went to fetch Lance and Keith but they weren’t there. “ They must of fell asleep on the chairs.” Pidge concluded. When they got to tje chairs the were shocked. Lance and Keith were still and in hand, resting on eachother. Just then, Keith woke up. There as a warmth in his left hand. When he looked down he found Lance's hand in his and Lance on him. Soon after, Lance awoke. The team true to stay quiet but it was hard. Lance, having not a clue about this surroundings, kissed Keith on his head. A loud gasp came from behind them. We they looked the team was there. “ Guys were you watching us !” Keith screamed embarrassed. Quickly they dispersed. “ Its ok Keith they are probably curious.” Lance hushed “Leave me alone, I dont like you, let go.” Keith yelled pulling away and running off. Tears flood Lance’s eyes. His hopes where to high to be reached. “ Paladins to your lions haggar and a fleet are attacking. Lance didn't want to but he knew he had to. The team came rushing in expecting to see Keith and Lance but instead there was no one. They all got into thier lions and where off. “ Shiro tell them what to do i dont feel like it right now.” Keith asked. Shiro didn't mind and the plan was set. haggar was shooting the lions and luckily everybody seemed to be dodging, everyone but Lance. Haggar noticed this and decided to have some fun. “ The poor boy, this next spell she make him.....happy.” She told herself. Suddenly a pink lighting bolt hit Lance's lion. From then on Lance wasn't fighting, just flying around. “ Guys I am going to check if Lance is ok, keep listening to Shiro.” Keith instructed. Keith nudged Lance’s lion into the bay. Lance walked out of his lion to Keith's. “ Dude what the hell, are you ok ?” Keith asked. “ Sugar, I feel fantastic.” Lance purred. Hagger had put a love spell on him, great. Lance walked over to Keith and twirled his mullet. “ Why dont you give me a kiss beautiful.” He leaned in his head. Keith really wanted to but was it right since he was under influence. To late. Lance’s lips were already on his. That was it. Keith couldn't hold back. He kissed back harder, pulling Lance onto him. “ Thats right, you know you want it.” Mean whilst Haggar was losing her shit laughing. A guard asked what was so funny. “ I put a love spell on Lance making him really horny and Keith is stuck with him, the poor thing has Lance all over him, HAHHAAH, send out more fleets, I want it to last, HAHAHAHAHA.” Haggar went of cackling. Lance removed the armour from Keith's thighs and legs then kneeled. “ You better be ready big boy.” Lance said as he pulled down the black leggings. Then he pulled down the underwear. Keith didn't stop him, he wanted this. Lance started licking the tip around, teasing Keith. With no warming or hesittatition he started to suck. Keith was being overwhelmed with pleasure as Lance's tongue worked all over his hard member. He shoved it deep into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. Keith moaned and bit on his lounge to conceal his pleasure. “ Don’t worry, I want you to let it all out.” Suddenly cum sperted from Keith all over Lance. He brought his head to Keith's mouth. Keith's tongue licked all over his face as he tasted his own semen. Lance pulled down his leggings and then sat on Keith. His dick fully entered Lance as he moved up and down. Keith tugged on his hair and roughly kissed him as he kept cumming in Lance. After a while, Lamce moved down and cleaned Keith up then pulled thier pants up. “ So how was the ride, daddy.” he said licking his lips. “ Keith are you ok ?” Shiro asked. Keith had totally forgot about them. Exhausted he managed a yes and he said he would explain when they were down. Lance was still effected, what was he going to do. As they started to walk together to where the seating area was. Out of the blue, Lance collapsed into Keith's arms only to regain posture immediately after. “ You ok, dude?” Keith questioned. Lance looked spellbound. “ I....I......sucked you off and you didn't stop me, I also rided you.” Keith froze up, he didn't think he would remember. “ Yeah, I did, I was spelled too.” He lied. Lance kissed Keith seductively, Keith pressed in. “ But you never were and you certainly were not then.” Lance hushed as he walked off. Confidence had beamed on this boy after getting more than he expected

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot so Noo sequel but I hoped it was half decent ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
